Tree Village Attack
Tree Village Attack is second episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot Zack is walking in the small forest and saw Colan. Zack: Ok I will test you now Bire: Bi-re Zack: Bire, use Scratch attack Bire: Bi He tried to scratch Colan, but she flew away Zack: I wonder where that Colan go. Bire: Bi, bi, bi, bi. And Bire pointed Zack to up. Zack: Oh thanks Bire. There's Tree Village. Next one guy landed next to the Zack using Colan. Zack: Hi who are you, do you live in this village, what's your name? Gardner: My name is Gardner and I'm Leader of this village. Where or why are you coming? Zack: I'm Zack and I'm coming from Delivor Town to be greatest master of Pokemon Gardner: I will give you Tree Village Pass if you have any type of Flying type Pokemon Zack: Are you blind? Can't you see my bire? Gardner: Ok, you are in And Gardner give Zack Tree Village Pass Zack: How do I get in there? Gardner: Just fly Zack: But, my Pokemon is, too little to ride! Gardner: Okay sit on mine Zack sit on the Colan and fly away with Gardner Johna: You are back, wait who's that? Gardner: It's just a friend. Zack this is my younger sister Johna: Oh I get it *evil laugh* Zack: *What is happening here* Gardner: Come to the Palace When they get inside the palace soldiers catch Zack Zack: What's happening here Gardner: I am challenging you in the Pokemon battle and if you decline you will be our slave FOREVER Zack: WHAT? Ok I am accepting challange They get to the stadium Referee: This will be a one-on-one battle and it will be over once each Pokemon of one side is unable to fight. And if challanger wins he will be free, but if Gardner win he will get all of challanger Pokemon and Badges. This battle will start now! Zack: WHAT my pokemon? And if I have no badges? Gardner: You will give me only your Pokemon of course. Zack: Ok I will use Bire. Bire: BI-RE Gardner: Ok I will use Colan. Zack: Use scratch attack Bire run to the Colan Gardner: Fly away Colan flew away and Bire fall down Gardner: Ok use Quick Attack Colan: Col-An Colan attacked Bire again Bire fell off Referee: Bire is unable to battle, Colan Wins, that means Gardner win Zack: You can't take my POKEMON! Zack run to the gardner an tried to attack him Gardner: Guards! Guards Catch Zack again Zack: Nooo! Bire stand up Zack: *Wait this building is built by wood, I have an idea* Bire use ember attack on the buildin roof. Bire breathe fire and burn roof Guards let Zack go. He run away far with Bire and jumped out of Tree Village Zack: I will die, I will die! But zack was in the Pokemon Center Zack: I will die. Wait I am alive Bire: Bi-re Zack: But What happend To Be Continued... Category:Choso Category:Fanon Category:Episodes